


Spirits In the Night

by glitterhowell



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Scary, Spooky, demon?, unexplained supernatural things, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Phil decides to film a Halloween video with PJ and Sophie and an abandon hunted house and Dan is less than keen on going.





	Spirits In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of eight stories I have written over the last few months for Autumn/Halloween. I am titling this series spooky week and will continue to update every day up until Halloween day!
> 
> A huge thank you to my other half Christy (Fadingcrystalvoid) for being with me since the start of the series listing to me rant and proofreading for me. Also for last minute betaing all these stories for me!

“Come on Dan it’s going to be fun!” Phil whined. 

“Phil I told you that I didn’t want to go,” he sighed.

“But you have to go it's Halloween!” he pleaded. “Pj and Sophie will be there,” he added hoping it would get Dan to change his mind.

“Phi-” 

“Plus you promised the fan’s a video. And it won’t be much of a video without you,” he reminded him.

  
  


Dan rolled his eyes, “Fiiine I’ll go, we’ll do it.” 

“Yes!” Phil grinned pumping his fist in the air in victory. 

Turning to Phil, “What time do we have to meet them there again?” 

Phil glanced down at his phone, ”Shit we probably should have left already.”

“Really Phil?” he exclaimed as he frantically tried shoving his shoes on his feet.

“Well if somebody hadn’t of waited to the last minute to decide they were going it wouldn’t have been a probl-.” 

Dan turned around and glared at him. 

Not wanting to fight, Phil held his hands up in the air in defeat. 

 

The house planned to “ghost hunt” was a fairly known place. For years there had been rumors of the awful things that had happened there. One of the main stories was that there was a family living there in the 60’s and one night the father had murdered the entire family including the family dog. The other main story people liked to tell about this place was that back in the 1900’s the place used to be a small mental hospital where the doctors performed unspeakable experiments and acts of torture on the patients that had resulted in several deaths. Of course, no one knew if either of these stories were true or not but that hasn't stopped people from sneaking into the house over the years trying to see if the ghosts were real.

 

And since the house was out in the middle of nowhere they had to rent a car instead of taking a cab. Because when Phil had called to set this all up the cab company outright refused to take them since it was so far out of town.

 

They have never been known for their punctuality but this was ridiculous, Dan thought as they drove in silence. They had promised a video with PJ and Sophie to the fans and he hoped they hadn’t left or started without them.  

 

Dan fidgeted in the passenger's seat of the rented car, too nervous to sit still. “Who’s idea was it to film a video in an abandoned haunted house again?”

Phil glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, ”Hey you ok?” Dan nodded his head. “Are you sure? We don’t have to do this.” Concern showed on his face. “The fans will understand.”

“No, I’m fine. Besides, they’ll never let us live this down if we don’t do it,” he chuckled, giving Phil a shaky smile. Phil reached over and placed one of his hands on Dan’s leg. Dan let out a little sigh of relief just feeling Phil’s hand made him feel safe and comforted.  

 

They pulled up to the big iron gates that sat a few hundred feet from the house. When Phil had talked to the owner of the property they had told him that they would have to walk up to the house from there. He had explained if he left the gate open it tended to draw in people who just wanted to come in and squat in it or vandalize the house.

 

Seeing PJ’s car still there made Phil sigh in relief knowing they were still there he just hoped they hadn’t started without them. Phil took ahold of Dan’s hand and they started walking up the dark winding path that leads up the house. The path was small and overrun with bushes and shrubs making it almost impossible to see.  

 

The house came into view as they rounded a tree Dan’s heart dropped in his chest. Why had he agreed to this? What idiots went to an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere on Halloween night of all nights. Plus it was a fucking  _ full moon _ to boot.

 

Phil took out his iPhone and started to record himself.

“Hey, guys! So after a long drive, we are finally here! Who’s excited to see some spooky things?” He then turned the phone to record the exterior of the house. The house was huge, dingy, and the grey paint flaked on the outside, the window panes were smeared with age and dirt and its brickwork was crumbling away. And like the path leading to the house, the path going up to the door was also overgrown with bushes and brambles. 

 

“So Dan are you ready to see some ghosts?” Phil joked as he panned the camera over to him. He couldn’t see his own face at the moment but if he had to guess he probably looked terrified. He tried as hard as he could to plaster on his video persona, “So yeah here we are. Uhh, so we're going to try and catch something spooky and fun for you guys.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “So yeah here we go, and I guess if this video never gets put up then that means we died,” he chuckled, being slightly serious about the dying part.

 

Phil turned the phone back to himself and said a few more things about the history and the supposed stories of the house before he hit the stop record button.

 

Seeing he wasn’t recording anymore Dan grabbed Phil’s hand “Phil I don’t know about this,” he said, expressing his uncertainty. 

 

Phil chuckled,” Come on it isn’t so bad.” Dan looked back at the house. Yep, still as bad as it had been a minute ago. 

  
  


“Oh look there’s PJ and Sophie.” He waved over to their friends who had just walked from around the house. 

“We thought we heard talking.” Sophie smiled brightly at them. 

“Yeah, we just got here,” Phil said as he pulled Dan’s shivering body closer to him.

“Hey, guys we weren't sure if you were coming or not.” Their friend’s jogged over to them.

“Sorry uh, we lost track of time,” Phil explained.

Dan squeezed Phil’s hand letting him know that he was grateful he hadn’t mentioned how he had been scared. 

 

“We were just recording the back of the place anyway, we didn’t want to start without you guys,” PJ said pulling his camera out of his bag.

 

Turning it on he pointed it and him and Phil, “Look how it is guys! Dan and Phil have offered to come on this crazy adventure with us! So are you guys ready?” PJ grinned despite the camera not being able to see it. 

 

Phil smiled, ”You ready?” he asked, turning to Dan.

Trying his best to sound neutral,” Umm yep. Let’s go find some ghostussy,” he nervously jokes.

Everyone chuckled at his joke, Phil made some joke to the camera in PJ’s hand about Dan needing to be stopped.

 

Pulling his iPhone back out, Phil started to record as they made their way up the front steps of the house. Up to the rotting door that separated them from what laid inside the house. They all took a deep breath before Phil using the hand not holding his phone to pushed the heavy door open. The door creaked as it slowly swung open. That would be a great shot for the video Dan thought. Phil was the first one to go inside dragging Dan along with him. PJ and Sophie stumbled in after them.

 

Phil and PJ panned their cameras around to catch everyone’s initial reaction to everything. 

A cool shudder trickled down his spine. He glanced around nervously. Cold, hesitant light streamed in through a cracked window, casting eerie shadows on the walls. What was left of the abandon furniture was covered in sheets that had once been white but are now brown with years of dust and grime that had settled on them.

 

“This is so cool,” PJ whispered to his camera.

Phil nodded his head in agreement, ”Oh look at those portraits on the wall. The people almost look like their looking right through you!” he took his iPhone and zoomed in on a creepy looking painting of a man in a suit and top hat. 

 

Dan shivered again, “What’s that smell?” he asked in a small voice. It smelt like a combination of rotting wood and cigarette smoke.

 

His question went unanswered as Phil, PJ, and Sophie started exploring the first few rooms of the house. Pulling out his own iPhone to get his own footage he walked into what he assumed was as the dining room. In the middle of the room, there was a huge wooden table with a layer of dust covering it. He heard a rattle and looked up as a broken chandelier swayed in the draft. Trying to keep his wits, he showed the audience the swaying chandelier, “Looks like the ghost and ghouls are already performing for you guys.” Chuckling, he turned his attention to a small chest in the corner of the room, but just as he was about to open it and film what was inside he heard a scream.

 

“Shit!” Phil screamed from the adjoining room.

Shoving his phone in his pocket he sprinted through the walkway between the rooms, “Phil what’s wrong are you alright?” 

 

Phil was clutching his chest breathing heavily, “Yeah I just thought I saw something move in the corner over there.” He pointed his phone towards a corner of the room, “Turns out the house isn’t as abandoned as we thought, there’s a family of rats living here,” he breathed out chuckling nervously. 

 

Just then PJ and Sophie came running in the room, “What’s wrong?” 

 

They quickly explained what had happened, Phil now chuckling at how much he had freaked out. But they ultimately decided that it would probably be best if they stayed together just because if something else did happen they didn’t want to scare someone else who might be on the other side of the house. 

 

Once again both PJ and Phil pulled out their devices, recording as they walked through to the kitchen. Which was located in the back of the house. 

Phil was showing the camera something on the counter when Dan stopped dead in his tracks, ”Did you hear that?” he whispered.

 

“What?” they all looked at him questioning. 

“I swear I heard footsteps above us,” he pointed towards the ceiling. 

 

“Come on Dan you're not being funny,” Sophie hissed, “Stop messing around.”

“I’m not trying to be, I know what I heard,” he defended himself.

“I’m sure it was nothing,” Phil said, walking up and giving him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

Dan glared at them, ”I know I heard something!” he insisted

PJ turned his camera on himself, “Well guys Dan thinks he heard something upstairs I say we should go investigate don’t you think?” he said giving a cheeky grin to the audience.  

 

“Yeah let’s go!” Sophie chimed in clearly excited. 

 

Phil turned to him, “what do you think?”

He took a hold of Phil’s hand knowing it would have to be edited out later. “Let’s go,” he said, trying to sound brave.

 

Phil chuckled and turned the camera back on himself, “It’s settled lads we’re going upstairs to investigate!” 

  
  


They explored the upstairs without hearing anything else. They had decided it would be alright if they split up as long as they stayed in pairs so he and Phil were currently in one of the bedrooms. While PJ and Sophie went to investigate another room on the floor. 

 

The bedroom was just like the rest of the house: everything in it was coated in a layer of dust.

“Dan come over here!” he heard Phil say from across the room.”

He walked over to see what Phil was looking at. He rolled his eyes at what Phil had written. His iconic signature with a smiley face as well as, ”Phan forever” right next to it.

 

“Defacing property now Lester. What would the fans think of innocent Phil now?” he giggled.

“Hey it’s not permanent so it doesn't count!” 

Dan giggled again as he leaned in and gave Phil a soft kiss on the lips.

“Dannnn that’s just more editing,” Phil whined. 

“And isn’t it just a coincidence you said you would do all the editing on this video Lester,” he grinned.

Phil huffed and accepted the second kiss Dan planted on his mouth.

 

A shiver curled through the hairs on the back of Dan’s neck.

“Hey, you alright?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know I just got a funny feeling all of a sudden.”

Phil looked at him concerned.

“Is it me or did it get really fucking cold in here?” he shivered violently.  

 

Phil started shrugging his jacket off. “Here you can have my jack-.” 

When a loud crash interrupted him. Both of them jumped and screamed.

“What the fuck was that?” Dan asked as his heart ran a marathon inside his chest.

In his shaken state, Phil managed to answer, “Looks like the wind blew the door shut.”

“Phil are you really trying to me that was the fucking wind?!”

“What else could it hav-”

Phil’s face went white as he hissed in pain.

“Jesus Christ what happened?” Dan questioned him.

“I don’t know, I had a sudden pain in my back like something had burned me!” he screamed.

 

Phil finished taken his jacket off and lift his shirt up trying to see his own back. Finally admitting defeat he turned his back to Dan, “Do you see anything?”

 

Dan felt all the remaining blood drain from his face. 

“Well do you see anything?” Phil huffed.

“You have three scratches on your back,” he whispered.

“What was that,” he now turned around to face him.

“I said you have three long scratches going across your back,” he said a little bit louder.

 

“What? This isn’t the time to be pulling jokes, Dan,” Phil scolded him.

Offended that Phil would think he was kidding he put his hands on the scratches, “You think I would lie about that.” he asked pressing just enough into scratches that he could feel them.

Phil hissed, ”Jesus Christ!” he yelled. 

“I told you,” Dan said flatly.

“I think we should probably find the others and leave,” Phil said after a moment. 

Dan just nodded his head in agreement. 

 

As they were exiting the bedroom there was a loud crash behind them. Spinning around to see the window that certainly wasn’t broken a minute ago was no broken with shards of glass all over the floor.

 

Without a second thought, they turned back around and stumbled out of the room, “PJ! SOPHIE!” Phil yelled. There was no answer as they ran down the hallway to the other bedroom. They throw open every door on the floor and still couldn’t find either of their friends. 

 

“I’ll be right back I think we forgot that room at the end of the hall,” Phil said pointing to the room.

Dan didn’t want to stay there by himself but it felt like he was wearing concrete shoes his feet wouldn’t listen to his brain.  

 

Once again Dan felt the temperature drop and out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark shadowy figure dart behind a door right next to him.

 

He screamed at the top of his lungs and fell to the floor sobbing. Phil came rushing back down the hallway,” Dan! Dan! Are you ok?” 

He sobbed and shook his head. Phil enveloped him in a hug. “Shh, Shh it’s alright.” He tried soothing him by rubbing circles on his back.

 

Eventually, his sobs turned to whimpers, “Phil can we please go home now?” he pleaded. 

“Of course, come on.” He helped Dan to his feet and wrapped his arm around his waist. With Phil’s help, they made their way down the creaky old staircase.

 

Once they made it safely back outside Dan buried his head in Phil’s chest. His salty tears now drying on Phil’s shirt. 

 

“I’m so sorry Dan, it was my idea to do this,” he said guilt in his voice.

He snuggled himself closer to Phil, ”It’s alright Philly. Besides, I agreed that it would be an excellent video, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but you tried backing out at the last minute and I made you come.”

Dan cupped Phils face with his hand,” You didn’t make me do anything. Now come on let’s go.”

 

“Ok. Yeah, let’s see if PJ and Sophie went back to the cars.”

Dan shivered as they started making their way back down the winding path. “Here take this.” Phil said as he draped his jacket that he was carrying over Dan’s shoulders.” 

“Thanks,” he said burying his nose into it and taking a whiff of comfort and Phil.

 

They could see before they reached the cars that both their friends had obviously abandoned them earlier as they were huddled together sitting on the hood of Phil's rental car.

“Where did you guys go? We looked all over for you,” Phil yelled angrily. 

Shocked, PJ tried defending himself, “Sorry, Soph thought she saw something and got scared. We couldn’t find you guys so we figured you had come out to the car without telling us.”

 

“That’s no ex-” 

He was cut off by Sophie, “I’m so sorry. It happened so fast and all I could think about was getting out of there,” she admitted. “Oh god Dan did something happen? You look shaken.” She wrapped her arms around him bringing him in for a hug. He stayed limp as she hugged him.

 

Phil grunted as he took hold of Dan’s arm, “Listen I’m sorry guys we can go over footage and stuff later. We’re both pretty shaken up and need to get home.” 

 

They said goodbye to each other with the promise that sometime over the next few days they would get together and go over and footage that they had.

 

The ride home was as silent has it had been on the way there. Neither of them said anything until they were safely back in their apartment.

 

“Listen, Dan, I feel so bad,” Phil said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

He was a little more calmed down then he was before so he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Phil’s lips. Pulling back. “Phil I already told you it’s not your fault. That place was just creepy as hell,” he tried to smile. “I can’t explain anything that happened tonight, but I do know that none of it’s your fault.

Phil still didn’t look convinced but after a few minutes he spoke, “Do you want me to make some hot chocolate and maybe we could snuggle on the couch and watch a disney movie?” he asked hopefully. 

 

He smiled, “Of course. Let’s go.” 

A smile appeared on Phil’s face. He took Dan’s hand and lead the way up the kitchen to get their drinks. 

 

“Remember you're still the one editing the footage,” Dan teased him.

Phil chuckled. Some weird things happened tonight but it would most certainly make for a great video.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Come say visit me and say Hi on my Social media pages  
> Tumblr: glitterrhowell  
> Twitter: glitterhowell


End file.
